A Vida e a Morte
by Green Angel
Summary: Sakura terá de enfrentar duas cartas extremamente poderosas.Leiam! O fim dessa história chegou! Último capítulo no ar!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

By green angel

N.A.: Agradeço Syaoran Li por ter me incentivado a escrever esta fic!

__*__

24 de dezembro, casa dos Kinomoto, hora do almoço

Sakura: O almoço tava delicioso!

Touya: Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Sakura olha Touya. Touya olha Sakura. 

Touya tinha uma moto e levou Sakura até a antiga casa de Eriol(que agora tinha voltado a ser aquela imensa mansão). 

Lá, ela encontrou: Shaoran, Spinel, Nakuru, Eriol, Yue e Kerberos(mesmo se Kero e Yukito morassem no Japão eles estavam lá). 

Sakura: Gente! Obrigada Touya!

Sakura começa a chorar e abraça Touya.

Shaoran: Viemos passar o Natal com você.

Sakura( que agora não esta mais abraçando Touya): Obrigada pessoal!

De repente, um misterioso canto invadiu o lugar. Uma pessoa que passava por lá, de repente...

N.A.: Gostaram? Ele é meio pequeno mas o segundo vem aí com muita emoção! Esqueci de dizer q só um ano se passou depois de Ter capturado O Vazio. Qualquer comentário contate-me por MSN ou ICQ:

ICQ:177263036

MSN:nath_anime@hotmail.com


	2. 2

|A Vida e a Morte | |Cap.2 | |By Green Angel |  
  
N.A.: Bom, esse capítulo é bem misterioso. Espero q gostem. Agradecimento: A Diogo_Li que me ajudou muito e a minha irmã, Caroline que corrige meus poucos erros e que arranja minhas frases ^_~  
  
__*__  
  
  
  
Sakura: Ela morreu!(Ela esta falando da pessoa que estava pasando)  
  
Nakuru: Como isso pode acontecer tão de repente?  
  
Então, Sakura sentiu a presença de uma Carta Clow. Olhou para todos os lados mas nada encontrou.  
  
Kerberos: Que mulher é aquela?(Ele apontou para o teto de Eriol)  
  
Sakura e Shaoran: Acho que é uma carta!  
  
Era uma mulher que tinha olhos de gato, cabelo comprido, uma pele cinza pálido, uma camiseta com manga "boca de sino", uma saia que descia até o joelho e botas de cano longo.  
  
A camiseta era preta com algumas pequenas estrelas roxas. A saia também era preta, um tecido liso, um laço roxo preso atrás da saia e na ponta de cima da saia.  
  
Ela tinha uma pulseira "colada" na pele com estrelas de "enfeite". O colar também.  
  
A Carta os vira. Ela olhou nos olhos de Spinel que morreu logo depois.  
  
Eriol e Nakuru: Spinel!(E começaram a chorar)  
  
Todos começaram a chorar mas não tanto quanto Eriol e Nakuru. Tomoyo e a professora Misuki chegaram de repente. Quando souberam o que tinha acontecido também começaram a chorar.  
  
N.A.: Trágico não? Mas não se preocupe Spinel voltara a vida mas talvez...não sei porque ainda não tive muitas idéias para volta de Spinel, mas ele vai voltar. Suponho que mais tarde ele vai voltar. Todos que morrerão voltarão a vida. Não sejam pessimistas! 


	3. 3

****

A Vida e a Morte

Cap.3

By Green Angel

****

N.A.: O outro não estava maior mas não tem problema né? Espero que esse capítulo seja maior! Talvez os outros eram pequenos porque o tamanho da letra que eu uso para faze-la é grande.

__*__

Sakura ia atacar a carta de tanta raiva que estava. Mas ela sumiu! 

Levaram Spinel para casa de Eriol e lá, ele foi colocado na sua pequena caminha. 

No dia seguinte decidiram que seria melhor esquecer um pouco o acontecimento e procurarem a carta para recuperar Spinel. 

Foram passando de casa em casa perguntando se alguém morreu da família a não muito tempo. Tinha pelo menos 25% de famílias que tinham perdido um membro recentemente. 

Sakura: Nunca imaginei que existiria uma carta tão má! Mas precisamos saber que carta ela é e como recuperar Spinel.

Todo o resto: Isso!

Eriol: Eu acho que se me lembro bem, Clow inventou duas outras cartas seladas além do Vazio. Uma com poder negativo e a outra com poder positivo. Acho que aquela que nós vimos, era a de poder negativo: A Morte.

Todos: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura: Então foi por isso que ela matou pessoas. Porque não raciocinei isso antes?(Disse Sakura quase deixando que lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto)

Tomoyo: E qual é a carta de poder positivo?

Eriol: A Vida!

Sakura: Então...Se capturarmos A Vida, poderemos reviver Spinel não é?

Eriol: Exatamente!

Todos se levantaram com alegria mas...Nakuru morrera.

Sakura berrou: Nããããããããããoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!

Levaram Nakuru até a casa de Eriol. E a deixaram em cima de sua cama. 

Sakura extremamente brava diz: Nós vamos salvar a todos que morreram.(E grita)Nem que isso custe a minha vida!

Shaoran: Sakura, por favor fique calma, nós vamos salvar a todos e, por favor não grite "Nem que isso custe a minha vida" porque se a carta ouvir você pode ser a próxima vítima...

Eriol que continua para Shaoran: e se você for a próxima vítima, não teremos quem capturar a carta.

Tomoyo: Isso mesmo Sakura tenha calma.

Sakura: Tudo bem...Vou tentar...

Kerberos: Isso mesmo. Se gastar suas energias nem que seja gritando, pode ser perigoso .....

Sakura: É verdade... Vamos logo a procura da carta Vida antes que todos morram.

N.A.: Esse capítulo tá maior né? Eu ia "cortá-lo" numa parte só que ficaria muito pequeno(de novo). No próximo, alguém muito importante vai morrer. Quem será? Shaoran, Sakura ou Kerberos?

Veja no próximo!

ICQ: 177263036

MSN:nath_anime@hotmail.com


	4. 44

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap.3

By Green Angel

N.A.: Este capítulo, suponho que ele será maior pois haverá mais mortes hihi. Devem achar estranho de Mei Lin não estar na fic mais eu decidi que uma história sem ela ficaria.....num sei explicar! Mas eu a autora digo que Mei Lin foi viajar para Austrália com vontade de ver koalas e cangurus. Bom vou começar......

__*__

Saindo da casa de Shaoran, Eriol abriu a boca para dizer alguma palavra mas nenhum som saiu. Portanto........

Tomoyo: Ali!(E apontou para a carta que flutuava)

Eriol: Capture-........Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Eriol morrera. 

Sakura grita: VOCÊ É UMA CARTA CORÇÃO DE PEDRAAAAAAAAA!

A carta a olhou. Mas Sakura fechou os olhos. Então a carta desaparecera. 

__*__

Na casa da Sakura.....

Kerberos: Essa foi por pouco. Ainda bem que você fechou os olhos!

Sakura: Mas Eriol morreu.........(ela estava chorando)

Shaoran: Vamos recupera-lo! Não se preocupe!

Sakura: Tá!

Saíram da casa de Sakura. Sakura e Shaoran sentiram a presença de uma carta Clow. Chegaram no famoso parque que tem um escorregador em forma de pingüim. Lá, encontraram, é claro, a carta. 

Sakura: Você matou meus amigos! Agora vou capturar vocêêêêê!(ela gritou)

A carta a olhou. Mas Sakura fechou os olhos de novo. A carta fez um movimento com a mão e do nada, apareceu um "báculo". O báculo tinha uma lua na ponta, bem grande. Ele era comprido. Mais ou menos do seu próprio tamanho. Ele tinha uma estrelinha roxa na ponta de baixo do báculo.

Ela apontou o báculo para Sakura que o "buraco" da lua se encaixava largamente no corpo da Card Captor. 

Sakura: O que.....?

Então, um faixo de luz preta saiu da lua e atingiu Sakura e todos os outros. Kerberos e Shaoran conseguiram escapar. Quando abriram os olhos, viram todos mortos e caídos no chão. Muito tristes, levaram todos para casa de Sakura.

Kerberos: Infelizmente vou ter que trabalhar com um moleque para salvar Sakura.

Shaoran: Também não queria trabalhar com um bichinho de pelúcia que se transforma em um leão gigante só para se achar e que só sabe comer e dormir. Ah! E eu não sou um moleque.

Finalmente, depois de uma briga interminável, decidiram trabalahar juntos sem brigas e sem discussão para achar logo a carta Vida para reviver todos.

N.A.: Tá pequeno né? Bom mas eu quero avisar a todos que um dia, de repente vai ter uma parte que vocês pensaram que vai ser um capítulo. Mas não. Vão ser desenhos mostrando a Morte e a Vida. Daí cada uma vai ter um "e-mail" diferente. Dependendo do desenho, você vai ter que mandar um e-mail. Por exemplo: Desenho da Morte n°2:e-mail:nath_anime@hotmail.com

Daí se vocês gostaram do desenho n°2 vocês mandam no e-mail indicado. Se você não entendeu as instruções me contate por:

ICQ: 177263036

MSN:nath_anime@hotmail.com


	5. 55

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap.5

By Green Angel

**__**

N.A.: Oi gente! Desculpa a demora! Mas tô de volta! Desculpa pelo erro no outro capitulo mas num tem problema né? Vou tentar "alongar" meus capítulos.

__*__

Shaoran subiu nas costas de Kerberos e eles foram percorrer a cidade nos ares. Uma hora se passou e nada. 

De repente, um faixo de luz, e dessa vez branco, atingiu a casa de Sakura. 

Kerberos: O que foi aquilo?

Shaoran: Eu não sei! Mas é melhor ir verificar!

Os dois foram voando para a casa de Sakura. Quando chegaram, Sakura estava "acordando daquela morte".

Kerberos: A Vida deve ter passado por aqui.

Shaoran chorava como doido! Sakura também.

Sakura: Vamos a procura da Morte?

Kerberos e Shaoran: Sim!

Saindo da casa de Sakura, a sorte bateu na cara deles, A Morte estava lá. 

Sakura: VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA CLOW!!!

A Morte foi capturada.

Shaoran, Kerberos e Sakura: YES!

A noite, Sakura estava no seu quarto, somente com sua luminária acesa. Estava admirando a carta Morte que como todas as cartas estava de olhos fechados.

Sakura: Ah sim! Tenho que escrever meu nome nela!

Sakura se levantou e foi pegar um lápis. Depois de pegar um lápis, se sentou, e olhou a carta novamente. Escreveu a letra "S" que logo se apagou.

Sakura(meio confusa): Hein?

Fez a mesma coisa umas 5 vezes e quando finalmente escreveu "SA"... 

__*__

Na manhã seguinte Kerberos e Shaoran(Kerberos tinha ido dormir na casa de Shaoran pois Sakura queria ficar sozinha).

Shaoran(abrindo bruscamente a porta do quarto de Sakura): Sakura! Kerberos e eu nós...........

N.A.: Gostaram? Depois de publicar este capítulo irei logo escrever o sexto. Não se preocupem! Não se esqueçam que podem me contatar por:

MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com

ICQ: 177263036 


	6. 66

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap 6

By Green Angel

N.A.: Olha eu num tem certeza mais acho que publiquei duas vezes o cap 5 mais aí vai o sexto!

__*__

Shaoran estava chocado ao ver Sakura caída no chão. Também ficou chocado em ver que a carta Morte tinha desaparecido.

Shaoran (chorando muito): Kerberos o que aconteceu?!

Kerberos: Suponho que a carta estava tentando impedir que Sakura escrevesse seu nome em cima então, provavelmente, quando Sakura escreveu a primeira sílaba de seu nome, a carta, que enfeitiçou Sakura para que ela fique olhando a carta o tempo todo, abriu os olho e Sakura morrera novamente. Suponho que depois a carta se libertou e continua, agora, solta por aí.

Shaoran: NÃO!!!!!!

Shaoran com muita raiva pegou Kerberos e saíram em busca da carta Vida. Passaram dias, semanas, sem dormir procurando a "maldita" carta.

Kerberos: É melhor a gente dormir um pouco se não, não vamos ter energias suficientes para lutar contra a Morte se for preciso.

Shaoran: É verdade. Vamos.

Foram para casa para dormirem um pouco. No dia seguinte, estavam cheios de energia! 

Kerberos: Não acha melhor a gente fazer alguma coisa com a carta Morte e depois revivemos os outros? 

Shaoran: É uma boa idéia assim enquanto a gente sobrevive um, a Morte não mata outros.

Kerberos: Mas onde ela poderia estar heim?

Shaoran: Em um lugar bem escuro ou em um lugar cheio de gente.

Kerberos: Talvez teremos de sacrificar um de nós.....

Shaoran: O QUE?!

Kerberos: É porque quando aquela carta mata alguém ela vai logo depois "dentro de um faixo de luz" para alguma direção e daí um de nós vai segui-la. Mas a vítima terá de ser você.

Shaoran: VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO! SE FALHARMOS AÍ NÃO VAI TER NINGUÉM PARA SALVAR SAKURA E OS OUTROS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kerberos: É verdade. Mas então o que faremos?

Shaoran: Podemos tentar prende-la com a nossa magia para prende-la aí lacramos a porta do lugar por algumas horas, quando revivermos todos, a gente solta a Morte e a Sakura transforma ela em carta de novo, valeu?

Kerberos: Você disse: podemos, nossa ?

Shaoran: Sim!

Kerberos: Valeu, fechado.

Os dois se apertaram as mãos(Kerberos teve que estender a pata) e foram a procura da carta Morte.

Shaoran: *Essa carta vai ver só quando sentir a minha ira! *

N.A.: Gostaram? Bom, vou avisando que quando eu faço isso : ** quer dizer um pensamento ok? Bom, o próximo cap só semana que vem porque é a vez da minha irmã usar o PC. Bom, a gente se "ver"!

ICQ: 177263036

MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com


	7. 7O aparecimento da carta Vida

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap.7

By Green Angel **__**

N.A.: Aí gente, esse é um dos últimos capítulo dessa fic. Ele vai ser o maior capítulo de todos se não me engano. Acho que não vai ser nem muito difícil nem muito fácil acabar com a Morte hehe. Bom aí vai....

__*__

Shaoran e Kerberos estavam sobrevoando a cidade quando uma mulher parou na frente deles.

Kerberos(com uma expressão amedrontada no rosto): Quem é você? Não sabia que humanos sabiam voar.

Shaoran(com uma cara de "nojo" de Kerberos): É a carta Vida estúpido!! 

Kerberos(mentindo): Ah sim......hehe......eu já sabia

Shaoran: Ah claro......

Era uma mulher de cabelos lisos e compridos que desciam até os pés. A sua camiseta não era exatamente uma camiseta. Era parecido com um sutiã de biquíni só que era feito de tecido e não "colava" na pele, e também era branco.

Sua saia era bege claro e descia até os pés(que até os escondia). Mas a saia deixava uma perna aparecendo. Seus olhos eram muito lindos e estavam com lagrimas. Seu olhar era inocente(quem dera, é a carta Vida). 

Seu cabelo era tão claro que o brilho amarelo-ouro envolta da carta fazia pensar que seu cabelo era um amarelo muito claro. Ela era linda. Ela era "adulta" portanto não era muito alta. 

Shaoran: Você parece triste. O que foi.

A Vida: ........................

Kerberos: Acho que ela não quer falar. Provavelmente foi atacada pela carta Morte e a carta Vida não gosta muito de lutar, pelo que eu saiba.

Shaoran: Ah..................

A carta fez "sim" com a cabeça.

Shaoran: Vamos achar a carta Morte para derrota-la.

Só que a carta Vida fez um sorriso maldoso. E de repente um báculo do mesmo tamanho do da carta Morte surgiu. Só que este tinha um sol amarelo na ponta de cima, e na ponta de baixo uma nuvem branca. O bastão era azul muito claro.

Kerberos(com a cara amedrontada): O que que ela tá querendo dizer?

Shaoran: Acho que ela quer ela mesma derrotar a carta Morte.

Ela deu um sorriso meigo acenando um sim com a cabeça.

Shaoran: Ela é fofinha.

Ela ficou vermelhinha.

Então os três saíram em busca da maldita carta Morte.

Continua.....

N.A.: Gostaram? Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic. Beijos...Green Angel

MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com

ICQ: 177263036


	8. 8 A farsa da carta Q carta!

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap8

By Green Angel 

N.A.: Aí gente eu vou mudar a idade dos personagens. É como se desde o começo a Sakura tivesse 21 anos e o Shaoran 22 anos. Isso é eles vão continuar com essa idade até o final da fanfic, ok? Bom aí vai o esperado capítulo 8 de A Vida e a Morte!

__*__

Sobrevoando a cidade a procura da carta Morte, Kerberos já estava bem cansado pelo fato da carta Vida ser muito rápida.

Kerberos(dizendo cansado): Será que não da pra gente parar um pouco? 

Shaoran: Claro que não! Quanto mais rápido acharmos essa carta menos mortes teremos que ressuscitar!

Kerberos(cansado e um pouco raivoso): Falar é fácil por que não é você quem esta voando e carregando alguém em cima.

A carta Vida, surpresa pelo que Kerberos disse, fez um transporte parecido com um carrinho de montanha russa e colocou Shaoran dentro. Assim, Kerberos não reclamaria e eles iriam mais rápido. Ela também pois um lugarzinho para Kerberos.

Kerberos: Mais rápido, mais rápido!!!(Kerberos levantou os braços) Shaoran! Ponha seus braços no ar!

Shaoran(pensando):Que ridículo.(isso é um pensamento)

Eles chegaram até um certo lugar e encontraram a carta Morte um pouco fraca.

Kerberos: Ah! Já acabou a diversão.

Shaoran: A carta Vida deve tê-la enfraquecido para podermos captura-la.

A carta fez "sim" com a cabeça e logo depois jogou um jato de...eu não sei o que na carta Morte que logo caiu no chão e desmaiou.

Shaoran pediu aos guardiões o poder de Sakura para capturar a carta. O báculo se transformou.

A carta Morte estava fugindo.

Shaoran: Por favor, Vento venha nos ajudar, PRENDA ESSA CARTA EM SUAS CORRENTES!!!!!

A carta Vento apareceu e prendeu a carta com suas correntes de ar, como Shaoran pediu.

A Morte caiu no chão e Shaoran aproveitou o momento para captura-la. 

Shaoran: Volte a forma humilde que merece...CARTA CLOW!!!!!!

A Morte estava capturada e quando Shaoran pegou a carta viu a imagem da carta Vida.

Kerberos: Estranho. Capturamos as duas?

Shaoran: Se sim, cadê a Morte?

De repente a carta que estava nas mãos de Shaoran voou em direção a carta Vida.

Shaoran: Como pode ser? A Vida estava em minhas mãos e a Morte desapareceu...O que tá acontecendo?!

Kerberos: Olha ali!

Ele apontou para a carta Vida que, agora, ao invés de estar com aquele brilho dourado em volta dela, estava com um brilho negro, maligno e preto.

Ela "escreveu no ar": Seus tolos! Acharam que eu era aquela inocente carta Vida, né? Pois bem, com ela nas minhas mãos, escreverei meu nome nesta carta e ela obedecerá a mim! ( começou a rir).

Kerberos: Eu não acredito!! Ela nos enganou!!

Shaoran: É mas lembrando bem...

Kerberos: Que foi? Anda fala logo! Num enrola! Desembucha! 

Shaoran: Eriol me avisou sobre isso só que a Morte me fez perder a memória.

Kerberos: COMO ELA É SACANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaoran: Bom mas acho que tem um jeito de derrotá-la!

Kerberos: Como?!

Shaoran: ...  


Continua...

N.A.: Sou má, né? Bom espero que o nono não demore pra sair. Mas provavelmente vai demorar pelo fato de q aminhã vou sair dessa casa e na outra não tem net e a impressora não funciona. Depois vai começar as aulas e num vou ter tempo de escrever. Tchau gente e boas Aulas!!!!!!!!


	9. My Foto

A foto tá 1 poko fora d foco mas sou eu ok.


	10. A Carta Amor

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap.9

By GreenAngel 

N.A.: Bom gente esse é o "verdadeiro" cap. 9 e, aleluia, estou voltando a escrever, agora vocês podem ficar tranqüilos por que eu vou detonar nas fanfics!!!! .

---___---___---

Shaoran: Bom, em 1º lugar, precisamos fazer 1 caixão, daí atrairemos ela para 1 lugar bem sombrio, cheio de mortos, isso é, o cemitério, daí ou ela vai ficar fraca pois não terá ninguém para atacar ou se sentirá aliviada por voltar ao lugar de onde veio. 

Kerberos: Sei, daí?

Shaoran: Vamos precisar de algumas cartas clow, tipo a Espada, se você conseguir se comunicar com elas, ótimo!

Kerberos: Verei o que posso fazer.

Shaoran: Ótimo, AO TRAALHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mas, antes de partirem, eles olharam a Carta Morte que estava quase escrevendo seu nome na Carta Vida(que estava transformada em carta). Portanto, Kerberos jorrou fogo na mão da carta que, esta, de susto e dor, soltou a carta. Shaoran(que estava nas costas de Kerberos pois este estavam voando) "usou Kerberos como um cavalo" e o fez ir até o encontro da carta. Shaoran pegou a carta no ar heroicamente.

Shaoran: Aha!!! Nisso você perdeu!!! Espere a nossa volta!!!

E eles se foram com a Carta Vida(nem passou pela cabeça deles de reviver Sakura e os outros mais tudo bem).

Prepararam a armadilha bem do jeito que Shaoran sugeriu. Estava tudo pronto. Kerberos conseguira se comunicar com a carta Espada que esta, deixara Shaoran usa-la só para recuperar Sakura.

Shaoran: Ah! E outra coisa, precisarei da carta Espelho também, vou usa-la de um jeito diferente do que Sakura já usou-a (fez um sorriso maléfico).

Kerberos: No que é que você está pensando pirralho? Você quer que eu, ou melhor, Sakura, empreste todas as cartas clow para você? Eu acho que não!

(Vai começar a briga -.-'''')

Shaoran: NÃO!!!EU SÓ PRECISO DE ALGUMAS CARTAS PARA PODER SALVAR SAKURA!!!!!SE VOCÊ ME EMPRESTAR TODAS,VAI SER IDIOTA POR QUE NÃO VOU PRE CISAR DE TODAS!!!!

Kerberos: AH É, É?? E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO, HEIM?? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É???QUEM VOCÊ....

???: Parem de brigar vocês dois!

Kerberos e Shaoran ("escondendo" os olhos por causa da luz enorme que vinha): Quem é você??  
  
???: Eu sou uma carta clow criada por Sakura, eu sou a carta do Amor.

Kerberos e Shaoran (continuando a "esconder" os olhos por causa da luz): Amor??  
  
Kerberos e Shaoran olhavam para aquela garota que flutuava bem perto deles. Era uma garota de cabelos longos, presos em dois coques no canto, mas, esses doi coques não pegavam o cabelo todo, seus cabelos ainda desciam como uma cascata (tipo assim,ela tinha dois coques mas esses dois coques não pegavam o cabelo todo sabe, tipo assim:

O^.^O

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

|||||||||||||||

O = coque , ||||||||||||||| = resto do cabelo ^.^ = rosto , da para entender um pouco?? ), olhos azuis, um vestido longo que escondia seus pés, e a manga desse vestido, era tão longa também, que escondia suas mãos. O vestido era preso com um laço na cintura, para não ficar muito largo e parecer uma camisola de dormir ( :P ).

(Não vou dar muitos detalhes por que senão vocês vão ficar perdidos!!! Eu faço um desenho e scaneio e, para quem quiser, eu mando.)

A Carta Amor: Vocês não podem brigar numa hora dessas!! O mundo está correndo perigo e vocês ficam brigando!!! Vocês não se tocam do que pode acontecer com a Sakura??  
  
Shaoran ( suando frio): O... que....pode...acontecer...com...ela??  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A.: E aí?? Gostaram?? Desculpa demorar tanto, é que com a escola e tudo o mais, não deu tempo, mas o cap. 10 vai chegar rapidinho tá?? Bom, eu tou indo por que assim dá pra começar o cap. 10. Bjões!!! ( Me contatem por MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com )


	11. My friend's card

**__**

A Vida e a Morte

Cap. 10

By Green Angel 

N.A. : E aí ? ?eu num tô andando mais rápido ? ?Bem, farei o máximo para esse cap. ficar pronto logo e q ele fique bem grande e emocionante ! ! !Divirtam-se ! !

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Reprise''

Shaoran ( suando frio): O... que....pode...acontecer...com...ela??

''Fim da Reprise''

Carta Amor :Bem.....Não sei como explicar...é uma coisa horrível...e seria difícil recuperar todos se isso acontecesse...

Shaoran (ainda suando frio) : Não...tenha...medo...e....

BUM ! ! !

Eles ouviram um barulho enorme vindo do quarto onde estavam os corpos de Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo e Meilin. Eles subiram com muita pressa, e só a carta Amor ficou lá embaixo, parada, com uma cara de remorso, ela sabia o que tinha acontecido, e soltou um suspiro.

Shaoran : NÃO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Era o que a Carta temia...Sakura e seus amigos, tinham virado cartas clow.

Shaoran : NÃO NÃO NÃO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SAKURA ! ! ! ! ! !SAKURA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ele gritava para a carta rosa em sua mão com imagem de sua amada em cima, crente que ela ouviria seus gritos. 

Kerberos olhava para a carta de seu antigo ''dono'', Eriol. Estava muito chocado. Pegou a carta em suas enormes patas e admirou-a. Os olhos do nosso querido Guardião de fogo estavam brilhando, e em poucos segundos, lágrimas escorriam no rosto do animal.

Shaoran também pegou em suas mãos, a carta onde se via uma outra menina, que sempre pendia os seus cabelos, certamente, era Meilin. Não podia ser outra pessoa.

Shaoran estava com muita raiva. E esqueceu completamente o que a carta Amor lhe falou. Jogou a carta de Sakura no ar e gritou : LIBERTE-SE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Mas Shaoran estava com a cabeça no ar, só o báculo de Sakura poderia libertar uma carta.

Shaoran : Como ? ? Sakura ! ! ! ! Pôr que você não sai de dentro da carta ? ? ? ?

Kerberos : ''Cê'' tá doido é ? ? Só o báculo pode liberar uma carta ! ! Esqueceu ? ?  
  
Shaoran (excitado) : É ISSO ! ! ! ! ! É ISSO ! ! ! CADÊ O BÁCULO ? ? ? CADÊ O BÁCULO ? ?  
  
Shaoran dizia essas palavras procurando o báculo de Sakura pôr toda parte dentro do seu quarto. Quando tentava alcançar a porta, estranhamente, ele não a alcançava e em alguns segundos, estava se sentindo sufocado.

Kerberos : Ei, moleque, dá uma olhada na carta da Sakura !

Sim, ele mesmo, era Kerberos que estava segurando Shaoran pelo colarinho de sua camiseta por trás. 

Shaoran ( se virando ) : EU PODERIA TER MORRIDO, SABIA ? ? ? ?

Kerberos ( nem dando bola do que Shaoran gritou para ele) : Você não pode usar o báculo ! !

Shaoran ( ¬¬) : Por que não ? ?  
  
Kerberos : Por que o báculo está aqui dentro !

Shaoran : Dent....

Shaoran não conseguiu nem sequer terminar a primeira palavra de sua frase que viu onde estava o báculo, estava nas mãos da menina sorridente da carta, com cabelos castanhos, Sakura.

Shaoran ( com aquelas lágrimas que saem voando dos olhos como uma fonte) : BUAHAHAHA (como choro viu ?) ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! BUAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !

Kerberos : Vamos descer lá embaixo e ver se a carta Amor tem alguma sugestão.

Shaoran : Boa idéia ! !

Eles desceram as escadas, e agora, as ''imagens que vocês vêem em suas cabeças '', é só do quarto da nossa querida Sakura e sua carta que brilha no chão.

theendofthischapter

N.A. : Gostaram ? ? Gomen eu ter ficado parada por 1 tempo mas ai esta nosso ''verdadeiro'' cap. 10,vou ver se consigo escrever + rápido, tá bom ? ? ATÉ A PRÓXIMA ! ! ! ! !

P.S.: Aí está a carta de Sakura que Shaoran viu(espero que apareça):


	12. ola

Queridos Amigos,

Estou querendo lhes avisar que é o possível que eu infelizmente abandone o Fanfiction.net , é que é o seguinte:  
- Eu num tenho tempo para escrever

- Ou num estou inspirada

- Minhas fics são horríveis e num tenho nem o tanto de reviews que u monte de gente tem

- E EU SOU TÃO IDIOTA QUE ACHO QUE FUNCIONA POR UMA IMAGEM POR QUE MINHAS DESCRIÇÕES SÃO HORRÍVEIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por isso, vou escrever mais uma fic e talvez vou embora, vai depender de quantos reviews e etc. eu tiver.

Desculpe por isso não ser um cap.

Kissu Kissu

Green Angel


	13. Um bilhete de Sakura?

|A Vida e a Morte | |Cap 11 | |By Green Angel |  
  
Konichiwa(são 15 :08 horario do Canada)NA NO DA!!!!!! Daijoubu ka??Eu toh otima na no da!!faz tmpo neh???eu toh bem atrsada mas eu.seila.tava sem inspiraçao mas hj eu toh inspiradaaa!!!desse cap em diante,cada vez q a carta amor falar,naum estara mais escrito carta amor,mudou para Love Card,blz na no da??boa leitura na no da!!  
  
/\ /\  
^ ^  
= . =  
  
('') ('')  
''' '''  
  
A carta estava brilhando.Cada vez mais forte.  
  
Shaoran : E então?? O que que a gente faz agora?? Não tem como pegar o báculo. Não há mais nem uma chance de reviver as pessoas. Não há nada mais a fazer!!! O que a Senhora sugere?  
  
Love Card : Senhora?? Por favor, não me chame de Senhora, não sou sua professora! Bom, voltando ao caso. Ainda há um jeito bem.complicado de reviver as pessoas.  
  
Kerberos : Vejamos qual?  
  
Love Card : Bom. Se uma das cartas voltar a vida.as outras também poderão, isso é, poderíamos usar a carta Vida para tal, senão, não há outro jeito.  
  
Antes mesmo de Shaoran ou Kerberos dizerem uma palavra, a janela do quarto de Sakura fazia um estrondo e uma ventania entrava pela casa. Felizmente, a ventania não durou muito tempo, e, é óbvio, as três ''criaturas'' subiram ao quarto da Card Captor.  
  
Shaoran : Caramba!! A Ventania desarrumou tudo!!! Vamos ter que rearrumar todas as cartas de novo!!!  
  
Kerberos : É. Mas essa ventania foi estranha, não?? Do meio do nada assim.Uma ventania entra pela janela, que, por cima, estava fechada!  
  
Shaoran : Hum. Mas aquela ventania era bem forte a ponto de abrir uma janela, não?  
  
Kerberos : Não uma janela trancada a chave! Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer! Por isso tranquei a janela a chave!  
  
Shaoran : Mas como se tranca uma janela a chave?? Não tem fechadura!  
  
Kerberos : Magia! Eu posso fazer muito mais do que você imagina! O único problema é que eu não sabia que ela tinha tanto poder!!!  
  
Love Card : Você disse ''Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer'' e ''O único problema é que eu não sabia que ela tinha tanto poder'', o que você quis dizer com essas palavras?  
  
Kerberos : Bem. Estava imaginando que a Carta Morte poderia tentar invadir o quarto da Sakura para pegar alguma coisa. Não sei o quê. Mas eu sentia a sua presença lá perto, como se tivesse nos espionando, então, com uma magia muito discreta, eu coloquei uma tranca na janela do quarto, e, é claro, tranquei com a chave e com a minha magia.  
  
Shaoran : Tá, tá, muito legal seu poema mas eu ainda não entendo, como ela quebrou seu feitiço?? E se foi só uma ventania barata??( Kerberos e a Carta Amor olharam Shaoran com um olhar mortífero) Tá, tá, saquei! Eu admito, eu admito!! Eu também senti a presença da carta! Mas, tá, o que a gente faz agora??  
  
Kerberos : Procurar o que ela levou.  
  
Os três estavam lá, né, mó na boa arrumando o quarto de Sakura, quando terminaram, nada acharam de sumido, nada, nada, nada.  
  
Shaoran : Acharam alguma coisa?? Eu não achei poMa nemhuRRa!  
  
Kerberos : Nem eu.  
  
Love Card : Eu.eu.não posso acreditar!!  
  
Shaoran : O quê??  
  
Love Card (com os olhos de uma menina encantada) : Que o quarto da minha dona era tão bonito!!  
  
Shaoran e Kerberos : ''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Love Card : Não, na verdade, não é isso. É porque. Eu sei o que desapareceu. Eu sei o que ela pegou para si.  
  
A Carta Amor estva com uma cara de extremo espanto e foi então que ela ia falar. Mas de tanto espanto que tinha, não conseguia falar. Até que finalmente, ela desmaiou.  
  
A Carta Amor era uma carta diferente das outras. Ela era uma carta que agia por conta própria, tinha seus próprios sentimentos, era como uma pessoa com poderes.  
  
Finalmente, ela disse.  
  
Love Card : Ela levou a Sakura!!! Ela levou a carta onde estava trancada a Sakura!!!  
  
Shaoran : O que ela pode fazer com ela?? Ela não pode liberá-la.  
  
Love Card (interrompendo-o) : MAS É CLARO QUE ELA PODE!!!!! ELA QUE TEM ESSE FEITIÇO QUE FAZ COM QUE, APÓS A MORTE A PESSOA VIRE UMA CARTA!!!!  
  
.............................  
  
Essa gritaria da carta fez com que toda a sala se calasse. O que será que a Carta Morte iria fazer com a Card Captor? Isso era uma pergunta que ninguém sabia responder. Para quê a Carta Morte roubou a carta em que nossa querida Sakura estava agora selada? O que pretendia fazer?  
  
Shaoran : Bom,e então? O que a gente faz agora??  
  
Kerberos : Eu não sei. Acho que devíamos primeiro armar um plano e. O guardião parou repentinamente como se tivesse perdido a voz ou perdido ''a frase''. Mas não era nenhuma das duas, ele simplesmente percebeu a falta de alguém na sala. A Carta Amor não estava mais lá. Como não percebera antes? Será que a Carta Morte teria a pego?  
  
Shaoran (com uma voz de um pouco de medo,desespero.) : O.Onde.Onde está a. Carta.  
  
Kerberos (interompendo) : Não sei. Mas é melhor tomarmos cuidado. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar agora. Pode estar do nosso lado sem que a gente perceba.  
  
Shaoran ( continuando com uma voz de um pouco de medo,desespero.) : Mas. Eu não consigo sentir a presença dela! Eu não consegui sentir nenhuma vez!!  
  
Kerberos : Eu também não.  
  
Shaoran (ainda com uma voz de um pouco de medo,desespero.) : O.O C-como??  
  
Kerberos : Eu também não entendo isso, mas acho que.  
  
Shaoran (''voltando a sí'') : Acha que.?  
  
Kerberos : Bom, é que. Na verdade, há pouco tempo atrás, eu tive um sonho muito estranho. Tinha eu e mais alguém, como o fundo era só a escuridão, isso é, um fundo preto, essa pessoa meio que. estava envolvida com o fundo.  
  
Shaoran : Como assim??  
  
Kerberos : Bem, era uma pessoa que usava só uma capa negra com capuz, como se ela quisesse esconder o rosto e o corpo. Por isso, eu só consegui ver seus olhos. Eram olhos bonitos que estavam brilhando.  
  
Shaoran (interrompendo) : Como assim brilhando??  
  
Kerberos : Era o que eu ia explicar, guri!!  
  
Shaoran : Ah tá.  
  
Kerberos : Bem. Como eu ia dizendo, seus olhos brilhavam por que ela estav chorando!!  
  
Shaoran (interrompendo) : Como você sabia que era ''ela''??  
  
Kerberos (irritado) : Por que eu ouvi a voz,esqueceu??  
  
Shaoran : Ah, sim. Desculpe!  
  
Kerberos : Hunf. Bom,daí,tá, ela começou a me contar umas coisas assim, tipo, a única coisa que eu me lembro é do que ela disse sobre a carta Morte.  
  
Kerberos pausou. Pausou como se tivesse tido um treco. Parecia que estava com medo de pronunciar as palavras que a garota disse.  
  
Shaoran : Kerberos. O que foi??  
  
O animal estava com a cabeça baixa. Shaoran se aproximou dele,se ajoelhou e começou a fazer carinho nas costas do guardião, falando coisas que falava para Sakura quando ela estava triste, estava, mais ou menos, consolando Kerberos.  
  
Shaoran : Ei, amigão, tenha calma, se não quiser falar, não fale, mas fique calmo, espere um segundo, vou trazer um bolinho pra você.  
  
Shaoran saiu da sala em direção a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira. Que estranho, não tinha nada além de um pedaço de bolo e um bilhete.  
  
Querido papai,  
Estou fujindo de casa e pegando muita comida!!  
Não fique preocupado,por favor!! Eu tenho que sair, entende. Eu preciso ir fazer umas coisas urgentes que eu ainda não falei a respeito  
pra você. Mas quando eu voltar, vou contar tudinho!! Mas olha, não estou sozinha!! A  
tomoyo tá comigo, o Yukito tá comigo,  
Shaoran está comigo, Eriol está comigo, e um monte de gente!!  
Estou bem protegida!!! Prometo que vou voltar sã e salva pra casa!  
Desculpa deixar só esse pedaço de bolo, mas ainda tem umas massas e uns  
sushis  
Dentro do armário!!  
Se você ficar muito preocupado, venha nos encontrar lá no Parque do  
Pingüin!!  
A gente tá lá todo dia á 12h00 PM!!  
Eu volto daqui no mínimo uns 3 dias e no máximo uma semana (eu acho.)  
  
Eu te Amo muito papai!! Te amo mesmo, tanto quanto amo a mamãe!!  
  
Mil beijos pra você e pra mamãe da sua filha.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sim, Sakura tinha escrito aquele bilhete. Shaoran nem sequer leu o bilhete direito com atenção, só de ver a caligrafia de Sakura nele já o fazia se sentir bem. Como sentia falta de Sakura!!  
  
Shaoran estava no mundo da lua quando finalmente se tocou e lembrou que tinha que levar o pedaço de bolo para o seu companheiro. Pegou o único pedaço eu estava na geladeira, fechou-a e saiu correndo em direção a sala.  
  
Quando chegou, Kerberos continuava com a cabeça baixa, só que desta vez, seus olhos brilhavam assustadoramente.  
  
Shaoran : Kerberos?? Eu te trouxe um bolinho. Você não vai co.  
  
Kerberos levantou a cabeça e Shaoran soltou um berro de terror. Os olhos do guardião estvam brilhando e dentro desse brilho, podia-se ver claramente a Carta Morte dentro.  
  
Shaoran(berrando) : O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ????!!!!! SOLTA ELE AGORA!!!!  
  
Shaoran pegou sua espada que, por acaso, estava em cima do sofá e apontou para o animal como se quisesse mata-lo.  
  
A Carta Morte estava se apossando do corpo de Kerberos, e até mesmo, quando começou a falar, usava a voz do guardião.  
  
Carta Morte (usando a voz e o corpo de Kerberos) : Hm. Até que esse corpo é legal de manipular, mano.  
  
Shaoran (ainda berrando) : O QUE VOCÊ QUER??????!!!!!!!  
  
Carta Morte ( calmamente) : Bem. Na verdade, eu queria capturar a alma desse animal. Mas ele consegue se defender bem. Já me apossei da alma da inocente(falou essa palavra em tom de desprezo) Carta Amor. E agora, iria fazer isso com você e com o guardião. Mas vejo que não funcionou. Eu quase consegui te pegar mas não deu por que ele usou quase todas as forças pra TE proteger, então seu corpo ficou fraco, e tentei me apossar de sua alma. Mas num tá funcionando. Ah, isto está me enchendo o saco. Não há maneira de me derrotar,mano. Tente o que quiser, mais você nào vai conseguir. BUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
A Ventania de novo passou pela casa e foi-se embora. Com certeza. Foi a Carta Morte que entrára e saíra da casa produzindo essa ventania. Quando essa acabou, Kerberos estava caído no chão e ao seu lado, estava o bilhete escrito por Sakura.  
  
N.A. : GNT!!!!!!!Boas noticias!!eu naum vou para d escrever!!!ahahahaha!!dsculpa pela dmora desse cap mas o proximo naum vai demorar!!!  
  
se o pc do meu primo parar d funcionar dai ela vai andar bem rapido soh q vai dmorar pra publikr.o q eu posso garantir eh q daki uns dois caps essa fic trmina.blz??  
  
ah!e otra coisa,eu disse q ela capturou o Vazio,isso acontceu mas essa carta virou a esperança,isso eh,naum devia haver carta Amor,por isso,agora eu deduzo q tem a carta esperança + a carta amor,isso eh,as duas existem,blz??  
  
dsculpa toda essa melek q aconteceu.e tb,eu disse q um ano se passou dpois d tr capturado a carta,mas,dpois eu aumentei a idad dos personagns,entao,me dsculpm toda essa melek q eu fiz e espro q agora estja mais compreensivel ^^  
  
Bjus a todos!  
  
Green Angel 


	14. E eles viveram felizes para sempre

_**A Vida e a Morte**_

**_Cap 12_**

_**By Green Angel**_

N.A.: Bem, queria em primeiro lugar desculpar-me pela demora, e saibam que este é o último cap. Da fic. Espero que gostem e desculpem-me pela maldita demora!

Depois de um certo tempo, Kerberos acordou. Shaoran contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido. O guardião não podia acreditar. Os dois ficaram na sala, refletindo sobre como resgatar a todos.

Kerberos de repente avistou o bilhete de Sakura.

Kerberos: O que é isso?

Shaoran foi ver. Pegou o bilhete.

Shaoran: AH! Sim, quando fui pegar o pedaço de bolo pra você, encontrei isso na geladeira...

Kerberos leu e releu o bilhete como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa nele. Então ele encontrou.

Kerberos: Olhe! Esse bilhete é falso!

Shaoran: Anh?

Kerberos: Sakura não levou a comida de casa e nunca disse que nos reuniríamos no Parque Pingüin todo o dia a meia noite! Isso deve ter sido escrito pela Carta Amor! É uma pista! Ela devia saber o que ia acontecer e deixou esse bilhete para nós, capiche?

Shaoran: ÉÉÉÉÉ!

Os dois não pensaram duas vezes. Shaoran montou em Kerberos. Eram 23:55. Tinham 5 minutos para chegar no parque. Eles foram voando (nos dois sentidos) para lá.

Chegando lá, avistaram Sakura, "flutuando" em cima da cabeça do pingüin. Ela sorria. Estava diferente. Ela vestia uma saia longa até além de seus pés que deslizava na cabeça do pingüin e uma espécie de top de manga ("larga") comprida.

Shaoran: Sakura!

Kerberos voou até a menina. Sakura "pousou" no pingüin e Shaoran foi abraçá-la.;

Shaoran: Ah Sakura! Como é bom te ver! Senti tanto a sua falta!

Certas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do menino. Até Kerberos estava emocionado. Sakura abraçou Shaoran.

Sakura: Me desculpe tê-lo; deixado preocupado. Fiquei tanto tempo desacordada.

Ela pos as mãos no peito de Shaoran, olhou para o seu rosto e eles se envolveram num longo beijo. Kerberos sorriu vendo essa cena. Mas começou a sentir algo estranho.

Olhou para Shaoran. Ele estava começando a ficar preto. Sakura, que estava com as duas mãos na cabeça de seu amado, tirou uma delas e colocou atrás das costas.

Kerberos: Li, PARE!

Sakura, em alta velocidade, soltou Shaoran e a mão que estava atrás de suas costas, segurava uma faca que ela passou na nuca do menino (em velocidade) quando o soltou.

Kerberos ficou horrorizado. Tudo isso tinha acontecido tão rápido! Ela o soltou e passou a faca rapidamente no pescoço de Li. Por que ela fez isso?

Sakura segurava, agora, Li caído em seus braços. Ela o apoiou em um único braço. Passou a outra mão na nuca dele, e lambeu o sangue que ficou em seus dedos.

Sakura: Hmmmm, nunca tinha bebido um sangue tão bom!

Kerberos estava terrorizado. Não conseguia nem mexer. Sakura largou Shaoran no pingüin, mas ele foi caindo. Kerberos o pegou. Shaoran estava deitado sobre Kerberos. Seu corpo estava ficando a cada minuto mais preto, o sangue caía em todo o lugar.

O guardião deixou Li deitado no chão e se dirigiu até Sakura.

Kerberos: Por que você fez isso!

O guardião começou a chorar.

Kerberos: Sakura o que houve com você! Diga!

Silêncio. Sakura olhava para Kerberos. Um sorriso maléfico estava estampado em seu rosto.

Kerberos: RESPONDA!

Sakura: Hmmm eu só decidi que vocês eram uns idiotas e que eu odeio vocês 

Kerberos ficou irritado.

Kerberos: Grrrr Não diga besteiras! Você não é a Sakura!

Kerberos jorrou fogo de sua boca em direção a menina. Parecia ter uma espécie de barreira em frente a Sakura. O fogo "bateu" na barreira e "voou" para todos os lados.

Uma sombra atrás de Sakura começou a andar em direção a ela.

Sombra: Ora, ora, Kerberos. Estou realmente surpresa. Como ousas atacar a pequena Sakurinha?

Diz a carta Morte, agora, se revelando atrás da menina com a mão em cima dos ombros da menina.

Kerberos: Carta... Morte? O que você está fazendo aqui!

Carta Morte: Ora, achei que o leão havia lido o bilhete.

Kerberos: Então era você que a Carta Amor queria que a gente encontrasse?

Carta Morte: Hmmm é pode ser.

Disse a carta expressando um sorriso maléfico no seu belo rosto.

Kerberos: Arrrrhhhh! Eu sei que essa Sakura é invenção sua! E se eu acabar com ela, acabarei com você!

Kerberos jorrou fogo mais uma vez em direção a Sakura e à Carta Morte também. Só que dessa vez a carta, com muita calma, se pos na frente da menina e parou o golpe absorvendo-o com a mão.

Carta Morte: Calma aí leãozinho... Você está completamente enganado. Esta é a verdadeira Sakura.

Kerberos arregalou os olhos, impressionado. Não era possível. Aquela não podia ser a sua "querida Sakurinha".

Kerberos: Prove!

A carta Morte sorriu.

Carta Morte: Muito bem.

Ela atirou em Sakura um de seus golpes. Os ventos começaram a agitar e o corpo da Sakura começou a virar traços grossos e ela se transformou na carta que voou até Kerberos.

A carta aterrissou nos pés do guardião e ele contemplou a carta surpreso.

Carta Morte: Aliás, se você quiser, pode ficar com essa carta. Eu já suguei toda a energia que precisava.

Kerberos: O que quer dizer?

Carta Morte: Ai fofinho, você não sabe? Quando a menininha beijou o idiota (n.a.: o idiota Shaoran), ela sugou a energia dele pra mim. Enfim, não inteira, a cada minuto, como você pode ver, ele está perdendo a cor e se tornando preto.

Kerberos: O que isso quer dizer?

Carta Morte: Cada milímetro preto, é energia que eu suguei, vida que ele está perdendo.

Kerberos: Não!

Carta Morte: Mas é claro que sim fofinho! Agora me dê licença, tenho outras coisas pra fazer, ta? Tchauzinho!

Kerberos não podia fazer nada, ele não conseguia fazer nada. Ele foi até Shaoran com a carta de Sakura. Mesmo a carta de Sakura também estava ficando preta.

Kerberos virou por acaso a carta de Sakura. Havia uma mensagem escrita. Ela dizia:

"Molhe esta carta com o sangue de Shaoran"

Foi o que o guardião fez e um milagre ocorreu. Sakura se libertou de dentro da carta. E sem dizer nada, curou Shaoran com seu báculo. E logo no instante ele acordou e se levantou.

Sm dizer nada de novo, Sakura o abraçou e começou a chorar.

Sakura: Me desculpem! Me desculpem! É tudo minha culpa! Eu fui fraca e fui levada! Ela se apossou de mim por causa da minha fraqueza!

Shaoran retribuiu o abraço.

Shaoran: Calma, calma, a culpa não é sua... Relaxa.

Kerberos: É, fica fria.

Sakura soltou Shaoran, limpou suas lágrimas.

Sakura: Vocês estão se sentindo bem?

Os dois fizeram sim com a cabeça.

Sakura: Ótimo!

Ela montou em Kerberos e fez sinal para Li montar também. Ele obedeceu.

Sakura: Vamos, Kero, voe! Voe e ache aquela desgraçada!

Não demorou muito para achar a carta Morte, ela estava reunindo forças para lançar um golpe que mataria o mundo.

Sakura: Você tem duas opções- Ou você pára com isso e te selamos na boa

- Ou você prefere na marra?

A carta nem respondeu. Lançou um golpe em Sakura, mas ela desviou.

Sakura: Você escolheu o caminho errado, Morte!

Sakura absorveu seu báculo fazendo uma bola de energia com suas mãos e lançou na carta Morte. Esta caiu no chão.

Carta Morte: Hnf... Você está mais forte do que imaginava... Além de ter quebrado minha barreira, me acertou.

Kerberos e Shaoran estavam impressionadíssimos com o que Sakura acabara de fazer. Desde quando podia fazer isso?

Carta Morte: Mas eu ainda não caí. Vamos lutar justo.

Sakura: Desde quando você luta justo?

Carta Morte (se levantando): Hunf, agora eu te dou as opções- Ou o seu bichinho de pelúcia e o da espada lutam comigo...

- Ou (ela pega a carta Vida em sua mão esquerda e com a direita começa a preparar um golpe) eu acabo com ela

Sakura: Eu aceito a primeira opção.

Carta Morte sorriu.

Sakura: Mas me deixe "forjar" a arma dele.

A carta Morte estranhou, mas deixou. Sakura pegou seu báculo de novo e refez aquela "bola de energia". Ela juntou a bola de energia à espada de Shaoran e ele e Kerberos foram à luta.

A luta estava agitada. Faíscas saltavam da espada de Shaoran, Kerberos jorrava fogo e a carta começou a cair.

Shaoran chegou bem perto dela e enfiou sua espada no coração da carta. Ela caiu no chão. Mas cartas não morrem. Eles venceram a carta Morte.

Sakura recuperou seu báculo e gritou:

Sakura: Volte a for humilde que merece, CARTA CLOW!

E eles selaram a carta Morte. Tudo voltou ao normal, todos voltaram à vida. Sakura, Shaoran e Kerberos pularam de alegria. Eles se reencontraram com Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel, Nakuru, Yue e Touya.

Eles foram todos juntos fazer um piquenique para comemorar.

-

Sakura: Shaoran estou saindo!

Shaoran: Certo!

Eles se beijam e Sakura sai. Sakura e Shaoran se casaram 1 ano depois da aventura com a carta Morte e a carta Vida. Agora Sakura está esperando uma criança.

Sakura virou escritora e em seus livros conta discretamente suas aventuras com todas as cartas Clow. Shaoran é professor em uma escola. Ele ensina como usar uma espada. Divertido não?

Pode não agradá-los;, mas Touya e Yukito (que quase nunca fica em sua verdadeira forma) se casaram e vivem juntos assim como Li e Sakura. Touya trabalha em um restaurante onde Yukito é o dono.

Eriol e Tomoyo TAMBÉM se casaram. Moram juntos também e Tomoyo também espera uma criança. Tomoyo virou estilista de moda e Eriol é um detetive particular (Uau!).

Como Sakura se mudou para morar com Shaoran, Nakuru mora com o pai de dela (para não ficar sozinho), que soube de tudo que aconteceu, e com Kerberos e Spinel que fizeram um enorme progresso e estão se dando muito bem.

Ajudam a menina em tudo! Até mesmo em seu trabalho. Ela é pintora, e muitas vezes pede para Kerberos e Spin posarem pra ela, ou por a pata na tinta e depois na tela do quadro.

E é isso. Todos eles estão vivendo vidas normais e relaxantes agora. Às vezes Sakura até prepara uma reunião entre todos, onde até as cartas são convidadas. Mesmo a carta Morte não apronta mais, ela e a carta Vida estão muito íntimas.

E a história acaba neste ponto final.

N.A.: Tudo que é bom acaba um dia, não é mesmo? Espero tê-los; satisfeito com minha história. Desculpem-me por todos os erros e incompreensões. Vou continuar escrevendo outras histórias, mas esta acabou. Me deixem reviews sobre esse final, viu?

Até a próxima!

Assinado: Green Angel.


End file.
